Happy New Year 2008/Guide
Note: This event is similar to the Happy New Year 2007 event. All items obtainable from last year's event are obtainable in addition to the new Snowman Furnishings. Event Starter NPCs *Bunta, Bastok Markets (D-11) *Jeanparmand, Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Pyru-Copyru, Port Windurst (B-4) Walkthrough New Year's Gift Snowman Knight Snowman Mage Snowman Miner *Find the Qiqirns running around in various zones (see list below). **Figure out which Qiqirn is the head of the pack. In most zones, it is the Lucky Mouse. This is important because you will not receive the New Year's Gift from the other Qiqirn. **You must wait until all the Qiqirn have found each other. If they are split up you will not receive the Gift. If they are all together, it will be the first thing you receive. *Trade only the leading Qiqirn random items. Most trades will result in you receiving a temporary buff. Keep trading until you get the New Year's Gift. You can also get the storage items Snowman Miner, Snowman Mage, and Snowman Knight **Try attempting to trade all of the smaller Lucky Rat NPCs then trading the leader Lucky Mouse if you cannot get your New Year's Gift. Check discussion page for more info. **Using the New Year's Gift gives Fishing Synthesis Image Support. Another New Year's Gift can be acquired in the same fashion if you use your original. *You can get multiple New Year's Gift even though they are Rare/Ex, each one will say Happy New Year in a different language Battledore *Talk to one of the Event Starter NPCs in the 3 nations. (TIP: Due to the requirements for the final reward, it may be most convenient to start the event in Windurst) *Bring a New Year's Gift to the Event Starter NPC and choose the second option to obtain the Battledore. **Please note that you need to speak with the event starters to trade the item in, even if you have already obtained a New Year's Gift. *Repeating this portion of the event and choosing the second option from the Event NPCs will reward you with fireworks. *The other two options will give you flavor dialog Copy of "Hoary Spire" *Equip the Battledore and board the Windurst-Jeuno Airship. Travel may originate in either Windurst or Jeuno for this portion of the event. *Locate the NPC Dilauriome on the West side of the upper deck. Talk to Dilauriome while having the Battledore equipped. Bring him two Black Ink and one Bast Parchment to obtain Copy of "Hoary Spire". Locations of Qiqirns *Batallia Downs *Beaucedine Glacier *Eastern Altepa Desert *East Ronfaure *East Sarutabaruta *Konschtat Highlands *La Theine Plateau *Meriphataud Mountains *North Gustaberg *Qufim Island *Pashhow Marshlands *Rolanberry Fields *Sanctuary of Zi'Tah *Sauromugue Champaign *South Gustaberg *Tahrongi Canyon *Valkurm Dunes *West Ronfaure *West Sarutabaruta *Xarcabard *Yhoator Jungle *Yuhtunga Jungle Other things you may receive from the Qiqirn *Blaze Spikes Buff *Ice Spikes Buff *Shock Spikes Buff *Enstone Buff *Enthunder Buff *Protect Buff *Shell Buff *Fishing Imagery Buff *Dia II *Burn *Frost *Choke Rewards * Battledore * Copy of "Hoary Spire" * New Year's Gift * Snowman Knight * Snowman Mage * Snowman Miner * Various Fireworks Background This event is the latest in a tradition of mini-New Year's events themed on the coming year's animal in the Chinese Zodiac. 2007 featured Bugard for the Year of the Boar. 2006 featured Tarutaru chasing Fenrir for the Year of the Dog. 2005 featured a Bird of Wonder being trailed by Birds of Peace for the Year of the Bird. 2004 featured a family of Opo-opo for the Year of the Monkey. 2003 featured Ram and Sheep for the Year of the Sheep. 2008 is the Year of the Rat in the Chinese Zodiac, hence the appearance of Qiqirn. Notes The event was accidentally started early and allowed players to obtain the snowmen in advance of the event. GM's sent out messages around Dec. 7th 2007, instructing that if players had received the snowman mage, snowman miner, or snowman warrior, to toss it immediately. "Further Action" was threatened to take place on Dec. 9th, 2007, if any player refused. It was reported, however, that no further action was taken. Source